


Team Sports

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Sports

Heero was never a big fan of basketball. He could appreciate its value as a form of exercise that offered a good cardiovascular workout. However, running and lifting weights accomplished the same thing without forcing him to scale down his abilities or play over the level of the rest of his team. He had found that the first option brought personal frustration with it and the second tended to alienate people quickly. The sports he did the best with were ones that pit him against himself.

Back when he and Duo had been hiding out in boarding school during the war it had been important to blend in which meant participating in the required physical education program. But now the war was over, and had been for several years, so there was no reason for him to join in. It wasn’t like he was hiding out anymore or that he needed to blend in with the other agents. Still, he had to admit, even if it was grudgingly, that there was something to be said for team building and friendly competition under carefully controlled conditions.

Most days though, Heero preferred to spend his exercise time sparring with one of the other pilots or navigating the obstacle course, as those successes directly influenced his ability to do his job. Running mock missions and practice emergency scenarios seemed the most efficient way to create the connection that Quatre felt would increase effectiveness as a team. The use of a game seemed indirect and less likely to produce the desired effect. Playing was a recreational activity that was designed to increase emotional and mental health.

In the end though, Heero trusted his friends, something that still surprised him on occasion, and while he might disagree with them he would support their projects. He had learned during the eve war that working as a unit was much more effective especially when they were directed by someone who was capable of seeing beyond winning the current battle to winning the war. That and he was self aware enough to admit there were many things about human relations that he just didn’t comprehend.

Peace, like the Preventers, was in its infancy and Heero would admit he knew next to nothing about nurturing a growing entity. He was much better at discipline and self direction than guiding a new recruit who viewed the former Gundam pilot as a hero. Being a role model, and highly visible as a result, was something that Heero was at a complete loss to deal with. However, if Relena, Une, Duo and Quatre were all in agreement that he should co-captain the new Preventer’s junior basketball team then Heero would accept their guidance and do it.


End file.
